All in the cards
by Magister of OZ
Summary: Sora hikari has started high school, now how does he deal with a redhead tomboy, a quiet blonde, a hyperactive ninja, a guitarist, a class rep and a boy who will stop at nothing to get him out of his way. soraXharem inspired by dontjudgeabookbyitscover15 [ revived, to relieve stress from research, avoid first 5 chapters if you like proper grammar if not, go ahead]
1. Chapter 1: alterative point of view card

**based off dontjudgeabookbyitscover15's story and characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Mornings can go suck a dick<strong>.**HARD.**

**The land of sleep is a place I never want to leave...too Bad life can be a real bitch with me**

**"Sora! Wake up!" called a voice from the side of my door, I can't stay here or he's gonna break out the struggle bat, so I roll outta bed, LITERALLY ROLL. As you heard the voice of before say, my name is sora hikari and today is the start of my high school year. Hurray, I guess**

**I place on my uniform: white shirt, slacks, plaid tie and for my own touch, my own hoodie; and I run down the stairs for breakfast and the aroma fills my nose**

**As I arrived into the dining room, I see the person who disturb my peace: roxas " Yo bro! How's it going finally decided to join the land of the living?" giving a cocky smirk "not like I wanted join." I retort. Incoming with a stack of pancakes and sausage with bacon, is my mother aerith "good morning boys, get it while its hot." she said with a smile**

**We happily oblige, and all of us grab some of everything; and as usual, roxas points out the obvious "why do you always drown your pancakes?" I see my masterpiece and he is right; it 98% syrup, how I like it ...I Really like syrup, pancakes are an excuse to eat them**

**I devour my syrupy creation and look at the clock, and see it's almost time for the good old bus driver to arrive. "whoa! Time to go!" I rushed out the door to the bus stop, and glad to see I made it in time. "awesome." I say as I enter**

* * *

><p><strong> Time for the 1st day of my new life to begin. I step out to admire the sight before me: strife academy, looks likes something you only see in a high school drama, amazing " time to rock and roll." I step inside to see people behind tables handing out schedule's<strong>

**History-Mr. Newborn**

**Algebra-Ms. Holland**

**English-Mr.. leonheart**

**P.E.-Ms. Farron**

**Science-Ms. Branford**

**Computer-Mr. highwind (3rd lunch- after 3rd hour)**

**not a bad lineup except for 1st hour, what the hell is the chance I would get the 'infamous captain sepieroth newbore' as a 1st hour, as if I won't have trouble sleeping before; oh well**

**I grab a snack on the way to 'newbore' and I see the silvery hair bore himself reciting a poem to himself just to hear his voice talk 'let him stroke his mental dick' I thought as I take my seat. as more people started to enter, I stayed by myself; as you can't see by lack of conversations on the way here that 'the author can't write dialogue j.k' I'm not very social, which is not true for I have like 4 friends, well..3 since roxas is my brother, I have no intention of gaining more, why...I'll Save that for another time, I've got to take a nap **

**got to take a nap**

**as soon as I lay my head down, a hand tapped my shoulder; ****I lift my head to see **

**an... an... an... **

**Angel**

* * *

><p><strong>omake: ranges from alternative scenes, alternative p.o.w., or extra scenes in general.<strong>

**The dream...**

**as I was sitting in my seat, my mind suddenly came to a grave realization:...we're Out of syrup...**

**Maybe I'll pick some up on the way home,...maybe Not considering roxas saying he's taking me to rehab for over-syruping, he just doesn't see my genius... Still that's funny to imagine', I lay my head down**

**I find myself in a room with several people in chairs, then a man with red hair and a tracksuit stood up " hi I'm Hercules and I'm a alcoholic." "hi Hercules." was heard all around, a man with brown hair and biker jack...wait...Mr. leonheart? He's here? What's his problem? I listen intently " hi I'm Leon and I'm an asshole." 'umm... Wasn't what I was expecting... Probably will be their reaction to me as well...' it came to be my turn 'Showtime' " hello I'm sora and I'm a sugar addict ." Before they could respond I woke up with someone tapping my shoulder**

* * *

><p><strong>this is essentially sora's point of view from the story 'don't judge a book by its cover'. don't worry about this being a rip-off after this chapter is a completely original storyline<br>edit 7/9/14: added an omake  
><strong>

**please read write and review **


	2. Chapter 2: encountering card

**creative criticism Is appreciated enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>'WAIT! WHAT? HOW!?'<strong>

my mind is screaming with the recent action, the beautiful girl, kairi her name is, asked me how was I!? what's stranger was her action after our introductions, she grabbed her things...AND SAT NEXT TO ME!? she gave a smile, which I weakly return; her friends stood up, probably to talk some sense into her as 'newbore' walked in and told us to sit, which they reluctantly did shooting me glares of hatred

as I heard from the sophomore's, 'newbore(that's what gonna all the time)' was just talking about the rules of the classroom, and half of the class has died of boredom; he doesn't notice because of his 'voice stroking'. kairi became one of the victims, while her we're still looking at me with intents to murder... I feel awkward

the bell rings to announce us to leave, for me it's to run like hell. before I could though, kairi try's conversation again as her friends come to take her away "that was fun, right?" oh I'm prepared there "as fun as watching that guy stroke his ego for an hour?" she and a few others around us laughed at my joke, her guy friend tries his best to suppress laughter while her girl friend was rolling on the ground, pelting out laughs

"hey can I see your schedule?" she asks after stopping, I complied" whoa! we have 4 out of 7 classes together!" her friends, named riku and selphie, gave their immediate attention " hey, we do... even lunch, too?" what a coincidence " well bye..." I said as I walked away, and her friend grab her under the armpits to take away

no time to be considering them, got to head to class talking to kairi took 2 minutes of my time to get there I walk and sat down, and began to think things over as my paranoia kicked in 'what does she want with me? why does she seem interested in me? I don't know' were a few things I thought over; I kept thinking for a while, cause next thing I notice was receiving a slap to the head, foe effect ***SLAP!***" owww! what the hell!?" I look to see a girl around my age with blue hair

"as class rep, I discourage all students who dare sleep in class while teacher is talking!" she's the class rep? well she pack's a punch..Err...slap "who are you?" I ask since I must have miss attendance "aqua Holland, Ms. Holland's sister." that explains some stuff, sisters seem to give each other privilege's: class rep and to slap me at her leisure.

she takes a seat by me" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" "there are no other seats, so deal with it." I always hated math...I have a new reason to hate it

I leave to enter Mr. leonheart's classroom and it went really well for rules: just call him Leon, do that and it's happy sailings. at the end of class he gave us an assignment: your hidden talents to be turn in on next Friday; I feel like Leon's trolling me...

we leave for lunch, wait kairi has lunch here...I hope she doesn't notice me...

* * *

><p><strong>who is he kidding,she will <strong>

**please read rate and review**


	3. Chapter 3:bananas card?

**creative criticism is appreciated enjoy**

* * *

><p>ahhh lunchtime, my 2nd favorite time of the day, besides sleep<p>

my schedule for lunch is to finish  my lunch and listen to my music, can't go a day without it; I sat at an empty table, while dirty is deserted so I hurry up and eat my meal: a chicken sandwich, soda, a banana, and a hidden packet of maple syrup...yeah I know *NOM NOM* I feel like forgetting something* NOM NOM* probably nothing

as per coincidence, nothing came out the lunch lane with her 2 girl friends speaking of important and serious topics: " banana's are so weird! you think they come from a different planet or something?" truly serious. kairi and her sister namine went a serious case of laughter, that is until see sawed sora's table

"kairi, are we going to sit down?" namine asked, always afraid to do stuff without her; kairi looked at the table she should sit at, which held selphie, riku, aqua, tidus, wakka, hayner, pence, and ollette; the popular kids which they both were apart of, but kairi didn't want to sit there today

she returned her eyes to sora's table, and watched as he just sat eating with no one around him, watching everyone around the lunchroom, keeping her peace. kairi immediately jumped to action "I'm going to sit over there today." she told her walking to his table; namine, who didn't do anything with her sister, quickly followed

while everyone else was talking amongst themselves, riku and selphie watched as their best friend's sit at. That...loser's table...

sora hikari his name is right? well both of made a promise to themselves about 1 spikey haired teen:

**...SORA HIKARI MUST F*CKING DIE!...**

'banana's are weird but cool, so says the doctor!' sora said eating the fruit , not noticing the 2 hot chicks coming his table; they sit down and he immediately noticed, swallowing hard the fruit he speaks "kairi?! oh I forgot we had lunch together," should've remember " not trying to sound like a jerk, but shouldn't you be with your friends?..." why are they giving death glare's? "you know as usual?"

"you looked lonely so I came over." she said eating her spaghetti, her sister says hi "H-hello, I-I'm n-namine." she stutter's? well she mustn't like random stranger's like kairi "um.. hi, I'm sora." I turned my attention to kairi "don't expect me to gossip..."

for most of the lunch period was namine and kairi talking, while sora just sat listening to his music; which got kairi's attention 'what kind of music he likes?', as she ponders namine asks the question sora's been asking all day "kairi? why are you bothering him? I think he likes his peace.." sadly, sora had headphones and wasn't playing attention

"he seemed distant from everyone, I wanna make sure nothing's wrong with him." she lean over to try and listen, but the bell rung and he woke up "hmm time to go? bye" he said getting lost in the leaving crowd 'what was she doing?'

P.E. came to an interesting start...well for kairi and namine who shared the class with sora, which was Ms. Farron's reaction to sora's attendance; "sora? you're here? alright then." wait they know each other? same goes for their next 2 hour's; they welcome sora with similar reaction, as an old friend, wait even their own mom, too?!

HOW DOES HE KNOW THEM!?

* * *

><p>Computer has crashed,now writing on a phone<br>uggh...read rate and review


	4. Chapter 4:why why why this card!

using friend's computer...has unbelievable lag...

'= thought's  
>"=speaking<p>

* * *

><p>Kairi and Namine are beginning to really freak me out...<p>

During gym, science, and swimming; they just kept staring at me or kept trying to find out stuff about me, which is extremely off limits. What they really seem to want to know how I many of our teachers, especially their mom Tifa Lockhart, the swimming instructor; How I know them well...

I'm a singer...not kidding

Let me explain: I usually sing at the papou pallet, a club that is very popular with adult's; and what do you know all the teacher's go there to relax, the only exception is Mr. Newborn, you know why... and not to toot my own horn, but I'm really good at what I do, I'm also a really good dancer. of course I didn't them this, whenever they asked I just made some excuse to get out of there or heaven shown upon me and they were swarm around by tons of guy's

I walk to the bus stop and sit at the bench, humming a theme while waiting:  
>"~<em>when you walk away, you don't hear me say,...please, oh baby don't go...~" <em>

I became interrupted by the sounds of familiar voice's "Sora!? you ride the bus too?" I open my eyes to see both Lockhart sister's 'wait...WHAT THE HELL!?' "huh? wait doesn't your drive you home?!" I ask as calmly as I can "our mom has an 8th bell to teach, we don't so we're here" kairi said with crossed arms, mad that sora has been avoiding them the last half of the day

as per luck the bus arrived, and we all climb aboard. I take my seat by the window and they, of course, sit next to me, where kairi begins her interrogation on me again...what deity did I piss of today...

after kairi finished repeating the same question for the 9000th time "How to you know all the teacher's!?", namine ask her own question "Where do you live?" doesn't seem it would hurt to tell that...I hope "Kingdom key street." their eye's widen in surprise, and I get worried " We live there too!" what... I put on my headphones to avoid further questions

"hmm.." kairi put her finger to her lip 'I still wonder' she put's her head near him to hear the track, and is very surprised

_billy jean is not my lover  
>she's just a girl who said that I am the one<br>but the kid is not my son _

I notice her closeness "What the hell!" she retracts "Michael Jackson?" both sister's tilt their heads "what about it?" I say angrily, remembering usual reactions to his music

"n-nothing! we're fans too, just didn't expect you to be." kairi says honestly, sora lighten up "oh alright then."

The bus stops and we get off and we walk down our street 'man, I feel uncomfortable saying that' as we walked, I was wondering where the hell was their house 'come on! show up already! i don't wanna reach my house 1st or they'll know where I live' sadly we reach my house "well bye"

I look back to see their surprised reactions "uhhhwhat?"they point...next ...door "you...live...there..." I said scared, they nod.. I run inside my house

why...

why...

WHY!

* * *

><p><strong>short but this computer runs at snail speed...I also wanna ask...can someone help proofread if it's not too much trouble...as you see I suck at it<br>read, rate, and review**


	5. Chapter 5: roxas and the girls card

**going through a spell checker...creative criticism is appreciated**

* * *

><p><strong> BOARDS! NAILS! CHAINS! I NEED SOMETHING TO BLOCK THIS DOOR!<strong>

**Next door...neighbors... Who's sick fucking joke was that!? I can't even leave the house without seeing out their window! I begin using every lock on the door, when my mom enters the living room "sora, oh you're home, how was school today." she said with a smile **

**HELL "great..." Okay she hasn't notice the locks yet "very nice, well dinner is almost done so please only lock on the door." she said before returning to the kitchen 'nothing gets passed her... I walk up the stairs to see a person who I haven't seen since this morning: roxas **

**"Yo bro, what took you so long?" I did arrive later than I was suppose too "just late, I guess." he raise an eyebrow and had a smile "I look at my window sora, I sawed." I paled, no.. He can't...fuck...**

**"W-what are you talking about-" he cuts me off "The 2 extremely hot chicks who walked home with you, and are now our new neighbors."...OH GOD DAMN IT!...now Here it is the teasing: "are they single?"...not What I was expecting "huh?" "they came here talking to you, so are they?"**

**this was a reverse of fate: he was supposed to be recommending me to people, not this** "I think so..." "great! You don't if I try asking em' out, do ya?" great idea, gets em off my back "go right ahead, brother." I began walking to my room but roxas had other plans "so what's their name's anyway?" leave me alone damn it why can't people do that today "red's kairi Lockhart and her sister is namine Lockhart" "wait...Lockhart...you Mean Tifa?" remembering the swim teacher from my previous performance's

"yeah their her daughter's, so good luck." I said as close my door in his face

* * *

><p>After a delicious meal, I watch for the 1st time in my life roxas crashing and burning, talking to kairi and namine 'out of sight of course' and was hilarious: his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets, his mumbled stutter, his loss of a smooth talker side,<p>

it is currently over 1000 hits on Youtube... Okay so today wasn't so terribly atrocious,...just Mostly

I check my phone and I'd receive a text from my friend and partner yuna, calling me for practice with her band, the gullwings, for our next performance at the pallet. how do I know them,...well I guess it's time... I told you about me...

* * *

><p><strong>I put this though a spellgrammar checker so it should be alright and can you please check my other story "the assistant has a tail!?" if you don't mind... please read, rate and review**


	6. Chapter 6: Memory card

**Okay, why did I make something for this here? I need a break from researching anime, mangas and books. I won't give up on my new stories, nor my future ones I have planned. They'll come soon enough. I just wanted to make my own storyline without having to refer to other created sources. As of the utterly horrible grammar of the first five chapters, I'll get to work on that when I feel like it, this is just for a break from researching, kay? Plus I want to try an see how good is writing style is now as compared to before**

* * *

><p>*Three years earlier*<p>

Three girls were quietly walking away from another talent show, with yet another 2nd place trophy. The level headed lead singer, yuna, carefully led the way. The aggressive drummer, the rightfully named paine, and lead guitarist, rikku, walk away from another defeat. This year's talent show was to bring the newest star's to the Destiny islands, the world's most tropical spot for up and coming celebrities.

Sadly enough, they're never seem to be good Enough for those bastards. "Grr! Damn it!" Rikku yelled out, throwing her guitar aside and frowning. "I thought being pissed off was my stick?.." paine said, though she could hardly argue with her anger, feeling the same way. The only one not showing signs of rage was yuna, but she's the calm one so that's to be expected. This day was one big failure, and nothing could change that fact...

Until.. "Nice show tonight, really top notch stuff there, girls."

The gullwings turn around to look at what seems to be a teenage boy with large brown spiky hair and deep sky blue eyes. He gave a charming smile "Though, the crowd didn't seem to agree." An emotion flew past his face why? Rikku and paine were to pissed to care "Yeah, so what? you want to laugh or something, ya punk?"

The boy shook his head "No, not at all, allow me to introduce myself," He smiled as he took a step towards them "I am Sora, sora hikari and believe me, I know who you three are." He pointed at yuna "Yuna buress, the lovely lead." She blushed being called that. He looked at paine "Paine yeo, the badass drummer girl." She nodded, liking that title. And he rested eyes on Rikku, giving a charming smile "Rikku strong, a fitting name for such a gal." She blushed at this complete stranger who complimented her

"Okay, why you stop us for? And I don't think it's for an autograph." Paine looked at sora, wondering just what the hell did he want. He smiled "I do believed I stalled enough, I work at a club known as the paopu pallet. A fine establishment for food, drinks, and entertainment. I would like for you to come and perform a song."

Paine didn't look convinced "You want us to follow you and go inside a place we never heard of before? you could be leading us to a whore house or something!" Sora sighed, this was getting more difficult

He reached into his pocket and tossed something at them, which paine caught, catching the other two's attention. It was a business card, and it showed a flashy logo for the Paopu pallet, a address showing it's in the downtown area, and it like it was drawn on with a pen, showing a crown symbol and it's inside three circles (**Guess what it is?)**

"If you three girl's get curious, that's the location." Then he strolled off, leaving the girls to discuss just what the hell just happened "S-should we go?.." Rikku asked, rather unsure at the moment "Like hell, we are!" Paine stomped her foot down on the subject "Perhaps we should at least see what's it like?"

Soon, the gullwings all traveled to the downtown area, and they followed to the address, leading to a building that was around three feet high. They walked up to a rather tough looking bouncer, paine stepped forward with the card in front of her, and the bouncer smirked "So you are the girls the kid wanted here, eh? Come on in" he stepped aside to allow entry, which all three carefully walked into.

They looked in awe at the huge stage, surrounded by tables packed full of people, many of whom they know "Is that Mr. Leonheart?.." "Ms. Lockhart?!." "Mr. Cid?.." they walked to a table with a 'reserved' sign on and sat, then the lights darkened

Drums played as a guitar was strung, playing hard. Then, a voice was heard (***1**)

~I run and run a thousand miles, and I am barely breathing,~

~Only the fuel of a passionate heart, keeps this body strong and moving forward!~

The lights kicked on as a older man was playing the drums, a man not older than him was in guitar, and the main vocalist standing upfront wearing a periwinkle blue suit and having.. brown spiky hair?! The girls blinked, it was sora?! He smiled and continued

~And could it be I found a place to rest? How long until I'm okay?~

~Trees in the town reveal the time has come, once again to shift and shade our colors!~

~The world always changes us but weakness will always remain, though all the pain!~

~Believe it. Who we are right here and now! Raise one hand to the sky! Raise them both lift them up high! And they'll cut through the darkness, Make it go!~

He pointed to the crowd, smiling

~The time to start is now! And I'll show you how!~

~Start with me, and the world will be even bigger than before!~

He fistpumped the air as applause was heard around the entire club. The gullwings were surprised to say the least. They weren't expecting him to be on the stage, let alone perform amazingly! He hopped off the stage and greeted them "Hey, ya all came. Cool" he smiled, gaining blushes for Yuna and Rikku, while Paine smirks "Not bad, you're almost as good as our Yuna." Yuna shook her head "Oh no, I don't think-" "That so? Wanna prove it in a duet?" He smiled, all pieces coming together

Both Yuna and Rikku's eyes widened, as Paine smirks "You're on!" She said dragging the other two gullwings on stage, sora following suit.

Paine tossed rikku a guitar, and yuna a microphone. "W-wait, is this okay?.." Sora smiled "It's fine, let's go!"

Paine quickly began drumming, which Rikku, reluctantly, followed suit with her guitar. Yuna, very nervous, reciting the words of the song they played earlier (***2**)

~I'm falling, down into my shadow~

~Tightly holding onto my every breath~

~Waiting the deadly night~

Sora, remembering earlier, followed up with a second Microphone

~Don't fear now, of the growing darkness~

~Spreading right before, you now~

~Don't let your eyes reveal your hidden fright~

Both sora and yuna sang here, in sync

~See you in your dreams yeah, baby~

~Your nightmare's too! That's where I'll find you!~

~Fairy blue, I'll smash the stars for you! I'll take them from the sky! And you may see them on~

~The black paper moon!~

~I'll be there if you truly believe in me!~

~When you're lost, "Here"~

~I am!.. "Forever" in your soul!~

~Look above you now, and you'll see it's like the shining moon~

Even bigger applause was heard, making the gullwings feel very appreciated

Sora smiled, he knew how disappointment felt so that is why he brought them here, to feel good about themselves

* * *

><p>*present*<p>

It's been three years since then, and the gullwings had became a regular at the paopu pallet. They would occasionally duet with sora, but kept there space. Though, they are grateful to him, though Paine wouldn't admit it, for giving them this opportunity

And eventually, some sparks flew. Rikku couldn't not look him in the face when he entered a room. She was always happy when he would duet with them. And would he notice?

Not really, he just believed her to be excited to play.

Speak of the devil, he entered the pallet. "Yo! Wassup!" Paine deadpanned "You're late." He sighed

"Just a problem at home, no big deal." He seriously didn't want to talk about.. 'them'.. "Why? What happened?.." Yuna asked, he sighed "Weird neighbors scaring the hell out of me. That's all.." a glass of water came came flying out of the air and he caught it... finally after over 9000 failed attempts "Oh, the boy is learning!"

He turned to see behind the counter was the scantily clad ninja yuffie kissaragi "If I didn't, it was probably because of attempt number 2014, I believe it was?" Yuffie puffed her cheeks "So, I hit you with the glass, big whoop. You're out of the hospital now, right?"

Yuffie was once a Homeless runaway, 'you could say she.. ~Had to eat to live, gotta steal to eat!~*cough, cough*' well, she was.. until sora came in. He got her a job, replacing the tired, old retiring bartender, which the owner was okay with, unless she wanted to drink any alcoholic beverages. Thanks to sora, she could afford her own place and could actually buy food! She on occasion sneaks into sora's house and sleeps in his bed, but just for fun, shits and giggles one might say.

He shock his head, enough traveling down memory lane "Alright, enough chit-chat, let's jam!" He snapped his fingers, making all the girls smile "Got it, chief."

* * *

><p>Roxas stared at the YouTube homepage in abstract horror, "Roxas the bumbling fool" was trending, Fucking trending! He was a laughing stock on the internet! He can just see the memes popping in. And who was the one to upload this disgrace to his manly honor?<p>

Sora, his own traitorous older twin was the one to upload this disgrace. One thing clouded roxas mind "REVENGE!" He yelled to the sky, but how?.

That's when he looked at his computers sceen and saw where he paused the video, and he caught a glimpse of hot red and blonde hair, he had an idea... a awful idea... a wonderfully awful idea... *insert evil laugh here*

* * *

><p><strong>alright, that brought back memories. So I said in the beginning, I'll write for this when I'm tired of looking into the details of the host club, or the wizarding world. I'm not abandoning them anytime soon. This is just for when I'm tired of.. crossing over, you could say. On second thought, that is a terrible idea. <strong>

***1= Shisshou- ouran high school host club, I used the shadowlink4321 version**

***2= paper moon- soul eater, again the shadowlink4321 version, costaring his sis Taivanchu7**

**If you happened to enjoy this, please read, rate and review. Creative criticism is appreciated**


	7. Chapter 7: Bonk card

**It's been a while, huh? I feel like an ass... Oh well. Creative criticism is appreciated. Rate review and read, blah blah blah. **

* * *

><p><strong>[the next day]<strong>

The practice went nicely and the gullwings posted on their joint YouTube account a new cover of a famous song in today's media. They also saw the video of roxas crashing and burning at the sight of his two new neighbor's. They happily giggled (or harshly laughed in paine's case) at it. Sora smiled, he rathered enjoyed his life, nothing could spoil it..

"*yawn~"

He grimaced, even that... "Yuffie?" he turned his head the short haired bartender of the paopu pallet in his bed, only in her underwear. Before, he would of blushed immensely at the sight of the near naked girl, but he desensitized himself to be used to it, only partly red and highly annoyed. 'Seriously? It's been a month, I thought she got over this habit...' she opened one eyelid to him, smiling like a cat "Morning~"

He sighed, annoyed "And here I thought you broke your habit..." She smiled "who said it was just a habit, what if I just like doing this?" She poked his nose "That's having a habit, yuff's..." He rolled off his bed and hit the ground.. And he hit his head slightly, knocking him into a memory

[3 years ago]

Sora was walking home after introducing the gullwings to the pallet. knew those girls could do great things, they just needed a boost. He smiled, noting the munney he got for his preformance. It was slightly smaller considering that a share was giving to the gullwings too, oh well.. It's still enoughed for the bills.

Suddenly a girl ran passed him, he took a quick glance at her. Rather dirty clothes and rather dirty exterior, like she had never took a bath before or atleast for a while. He also noted her hand holding something leathery, a wallet it looked like... Wait, is it?

She didn't noticed him and ran past him. A voice yelled "You rotten bitch! That's mine!" sora turned his head to see a tall man with short curly wavy hair that looked a reddish-brown. He also looked extremely pissed, did that girl steal his wallet or somet-...

That was what the leathery thing in her hand was, wasn't it?

The man stopped in front of him "Kid, you see a bitch who was carrying a wallet now?" He huffed. Usually sora loved when he was right, but not now. He shook his head, and the man grumbled, pushing him aside to search.

Sora grimaced, this girl was going to get herself killed by that behemoth. He remembered her going down a alleyway, so he ran to it. He ran in and saw no sign of her, but he noticed that fire escape on the side of the building looked shaky. He looked up to see a figure running fast up it. He smiled "Bingo."

He noted the ladder leading up from the ground was still up. So either this girl is a ninja or she pulled it up after she was done. After deciding the ladder,(...*cricket noises*) he climbed

[20 minutes later]

If this wasn't that girl, he was going to puke. The escape looked much smaller from all the way down. Sora reached the top, catching sight of ebony black hair, he smiled tiredly. So it wasn't a waste. He hopped onto the roof, quietly and made his way, the girl seemingly distracted counting the munny that was inside "Okay, 1 thousand munny, so that's around.." she said counting on her fingers. She had a nice voice, easy on the ears "100 buckeroonies! Sweet!" she said happily, while fistpumping

Sora blinked, 1 thousand munny 'was' a good amount, but so easily spendable. He would make triple that every week. He reached a hand forward... And had a swift kick to the stomach. "Gah?!" he fell on his back "So my hunch was right.." he winced, and stared at the girl now towering over him "So you wanna take my meal ticket away from me, huh?"

Sora coughed, ejecting some salvia "N-no.. Just.. Needed a word." he began to pick himself up "You know theft is b-" he blinked to see noone there, and a door to the roof partly opened. He blinked, then gritted his teeth "Ggggrrraaaahhhh!" with new energy, he ran threw the door at alarming speed to the 1st floor

After making it down, he collapsed but kept his eyes peeled. "Where *breathe* Is *breathe* That *breathe* girl?!..." he then heard a ding

He turned his head towards the sound to see elevator doors open, and the girl walking out. She sees him sprawled on the ground, she smiles and gives a peace sign "Teehee, sucker." then exits.

"...ALL... *breathes* ...OF... *breathes* ...MY... HATE!" Sora picked himself up and staggered to the front, eyes catching sight of a lone plastic bat, used typically for struggle tournaments. He couldn't help himself. He took the bat and pushed threw the doors.

'She will feel my vengeance, that runt..' "You bitch!" he blinked and looked to see the huge curly haired man, gripping the arm of the girl. "Think you can make off with my money, huh?!" he glared angrily. The entire street was empty except for them, so noone who could help her out... And sora was still tired and didn't feel like moving from his spo- "*whimper~*"

Sora blinked and looked over to see the man clenching his fist harder, with the girl shaking in pain, whimpering harder "I noticed that I'm still missing 100 munny, now where is it?!" he shouted, causing her to continue to squeak scared.

Sora looked at his struggle bat and then the other two "Oh~! I hate today!" He raged quietly and launched his struggle bat right them 'Right arm, don't fail me now!' "Strike raid!"

The man glared at the girl "Any last words, you little b-" "-KE RAID!" "Huh?- Gah!" he turned his head only to get hit head first by the bat, dropping the surprised girl on the sidewalk. Sora, running over, caught the rebounding bat and ran up to the wide-eyed girl in front of the dazed man. "Oh come on!"

He grabbed the girls and pulled her up into a light jog away from the colossal man. "H-hey, what are you doing?!" "Oh shut it you!" he shouted back, dragging her streets. She said nothing, only picking up the pace to be left in the dust by the boy.

After a considerable distance, they stop and catch their breath. The girl looked at sora, who still had her wrist in his hand "Um.. Mind letting go of-" "No." he interrupted. She puffed her cheeks "And why not?" "I ain't ya go that easily, kid." he sent a glare at her

"Kid?! How dare y-" she was interrupted by a hard bonk to the head "Yeow! The heck?!"

Sora smirked "Sorry, was that alittle soft? Lemme try again." he raised the bat and smashed it on her skull. The bat wasn't really made of any hard materials, though sora did have a mean swing. She held her free hand on her now bumpy head, while trying to get freed from sora's grip

"The hecks your problem?!" sora glared at her "You put me through some serious hell today, you know that?" she puffed her cheeks "Well nobody asked you to do anything!" She deathglared him

He meerly matched her glare "Indeed." they stared hard at each other until... *~grumble~*

Sora blinked, that wasn't him, so... He looked to the girl, who was staring at the ground with an embarrassed expression. He blinked again "Hungry?" she puffed her cheeks again "None of ya..."

He sighed "What's your name?" she looked at him, suspicious "You can refer to me as the great ninja yuffie." He nodded, it was a start. "Kay great ninja, I'm sora." he then started dragging her again "H-hey, what are you- ?!" "I'm starving, and so are you, so let's grab a bite, my treat."

She was about to protest, but at the promise of free food, her stomach growled again. Sighing, she complied. "Fine, but you better hold up your side of the bargain, spikes." he nodded "O'Course." and travelled down the road to an establishment called the paopu pallet.

[blah]

*poke poke* sora opened one eye tiredly to see the still near-naked girl poking his corpse. "Oh, you're still kicking... That's cool." he groaned "Yuffs, it's too early for this."

She pouted "Aww, sora-kun is so mean." she wiped a false tear away, then grinned "Oh well, get used to it bucko. Imma be here for ya." he sighed, too early for this shit...

He got up and removed his night clothes. He didnt care that yuffie was in the room now, seeing as she would also see him nearnude at times. All times was against his wishes though. The ninja-bartender became uncharacteristically quiet as she looked at her singing coworker changing into his uniform. "Hey.. Wait a sec, you still have the same underwear on.. For a second day?!" she shook her head in disgust "They're still clean, and i won't let you see me in the buff willingly." he said putting on a shirt

She sighed "Oh damn it..." he rolled his eyes "Come on, I'll make breakfast."

Hopefully today won't have any more surprises... Wishful thinking.


End file.
